Time For a New Begining
by essention
Summary: The new founded pair have to figure out what Mengsk is really up to and bring down Mengsk at the same time, while there might be a snake behind all the midst clouding some of their judgements.


Starcraft: Time For a New Beginning  
By essention  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and anything mentioned in this document blah blah   
biddy blah. The usual crap now for the story.   
  
It is my first fanfic to be published so if you can please reply to me thanks.  
Hopefully I should have FanFiction Messenger. Also there maybe some mistakes as I had to do in Notepad and there is no spell check or anything to help me out and I didn't proof read but there aren't that many I am sure of.  
  
40 days of constant attack from the Zerg, it really put pressure on our fortifications, but if we   
succeed here it will be all worth it; including the thousands of soldiers whose lives where lost at   
the hands of the ferocious leader of the Zerg, Kerrigan. She also happens to be a former Terran   
soldier, as it would happen, and with the knowledge as a Terran she was able to find this   
encampment, being one of Mengsk's most high classified fortifications to exist only a select few   
know that this place even exists and as it happens even the soldiers serving here don't even know   
where here is.  
  
"Admiral, the Zerg reinforcements have been stopped by a large force of Battlecruisers which   
looks like who have been sent from Mengsk in regard to our distress call we sent out weeks ago" a   
very small communications officer said interrupting my train of thought.  
"Good, how our forces on the ground doing?" I said hoping that all these lives won't be in vain.  
"According to the chief medic at our main staging area the casualties are coming in to quick for   
the medics to be able to heal them, with this some solider are going back into battle still half   
wounded"  
"Bloody hell, why didn't Mengsk give us more medics to begin with, make contact with the head   
ship of our reinforcements and patch me through, once that is done check with there   
communications officer and find out exactly what they brought with them hopefully I will be a lot   
more Medics and Firebats"  
" Yes, admiral at once" with this the communications officer left briskly to carry out his   
assigned tasks.  
  
Less than a minute later the large video screen in the control deck was illuminated with the face   
of Jim Raynor the Captain of the fleet that saved his base from further attack from Zerg air   
reinforcements.  
"Admiral Finn, its an honor to meet your acquaintance there many stories about your conquests for   
Mengsk" he voice was projected to myself as he was not talking down to me this was unusual   
although I am a Admiral a lot of the people I talk to are my superiors and love to talk down to   
me no matter the circumstances.  
"Captain Raynor I don't understand firstly how do you know about the location of this base and   
why did you help us seeing as you must no that we are soldiers of Mengsk?" I asked in total   
astonishment of both this factors.  
"Finn firstly an entire planet of soldiers should not have to suffer for what Mengsk needs to pay   
for, also I would like to think of it as you will now help me to get Mengsk as well"  
"Why in Char would I help you to defeat Mengsk?"   
"Well when you find out what I know I am sure we will be able to come to some arrangement and be   
able to suit both of our needs, so if you would be as kind to lower your weapons defense and let   
me and my crew land I will be able to help reinforce your structures and help get your base   
operational then we can talk, I will ensure this will be worth your wild"   
"Very well our defenses will not fire upon you but be warned that if anything goes awry we will   
not hesitate to fire upon you and your soldiers"  
"Fair enough in two standard hours your defenses shall be reestablished and reinforced with my   
troops, C ya soon"  
Then the line was dropped dead. I hope I am not making a wrong decision here.  
"Sir, I did as you asked but of course seeing as it was not our reinforcements they were not   
willing to release any information about there cargo but I decided to do a sweep of there fleet,   
lucky I wasn't detected but anyway what I found out was that they had the usual installments of   
the Behemoth Class Battlecruiser which was all normal apart from one sections of the head ship   
which I for some reason could not scan at all"  
"Why weren't you able to scan, what could stop a scan?"  
"There is only one thing that I know of that could, Sir but that take a large supply of power and   
I didn't register any unusual supplies of power use actual it was quite below the normal output   
of a Battlecruiser apart from the head Battlecruiser the others were quite normal"  
"All right try and figure out what is happening on that ship and report to me when you have found   
out, I have guests to attend to"  
"At once, Sir"  
  
"Admiral, your fortifications have be totally reinforced with my own troops and all your   
buildings have all been brought back to operational status and I believe your factory and   
starports are turning out as many units as possible to reinforce your army." Raynor said with his   
own happy sort of speech.  
"Thank you Commander Raynor now lets get down to business so you are able to be on your way"   
Admiral Finn said quickly to be able to get his supposed enemy out of his own base. The only   
reason that he wasn't even putting Commander Raynor under arrest was because his mission   
objective was to protect this base from threats to the research facility. As well as the fact   
that Raynor's own fleets actually helped in the protection of the research facility from the Zerg   
attack.  
"Ok, Ok. If you take me to your office I will explain how I found this place as well as what I am   
actually doing here." Admiral Finn nodded and with this motioned for Raynor to follow him to his   
chambers.  
  
When the two of them eventually got to the Admiral's Chambers, the Admiral sat in his own chair   
which was an unusual chair to be in this sort of office as the entire office gave off a metallic  
sort of feeling yet the chair was a totally wooden chair lined with leather which gave off a   
prestige look.   
"Now Commander Raynor, first thing is first how where you able to find this installation?"   
Eagerly anticipating the answer.  
"Straight to the point huh?, What no brandy to begin off with?... No? Fine two weeks ago we   
intercepted a message from a research installation such as several weeks ago. We decided to   
investigate and found out that the entire base was destroyed by the Zerg and then re-colonized by   
them. To us, we found this a bit unusual and decided to get out spies inside Mengsk's court to   
investigate the purpose of this base and found out that there is a series of this sorts of base   
all over the place each taken up a planet. We also found the locations of these installments and   
sent scouts out to each of this positions of the original 60, 56 bases are remaining from Zerg   
attacks but apart from your base the remaining three have seemed to been packed up and moved to   
some other location therefore yours is the only remaining research base that is to be found."  
"That still doesn't answer why you have come here!" Finn said with much disinterest in what Raynor   
had to say.  
"Well Admiral, do you even know what you are doing on this planet? And I don mean the cover story   
that was given to you of protecting the research facility so they where to make weapons   
schematics. But the real reason?"  
"What are you talking about Mengsk personal told me of my duty here to protect the research   
facility from any threats and allow the facility to be untouched." Finn said with great anger at   
the newly heard of claims.  
"Hahah, sorry Admiral that was just a cover story the real reason is this like the other 56 bases   
are merely decoys for the Zerg to attack to make sure that the real base would be protected which   
we still think may be one of the 3 enemy bases which we cant find and with your influence inside   
Mengsk's Dominion and your own forces we believe we can find this base and for once with this   
technology that is being created we will finally be able to destroy the Zerg."  
"Bla, I don't believe a word of it Mengsk would not sacrifice the lives of all the soldiers here   
as well as the lives of thousands of soldiers in those supposed other bases." Finn said   
laughing off what Raynor had just said.  
"Fine don't believe me, but why hasn't Mengsk sent reinforcements in relation to the distress call   
you sent a couple of weeks ago? I will tell you why because this is a all a facade to be able to   
hide the real research installation from the Zerg." Raynor now trying really hard to convince the   
Admiral of the current situation.  
"If I was say I would believe you what do you want me to do?" Finn reluctantly had to say.  
"Firstly I would want you to be part of my council and then want you to move your entire forces   
to my main base so firstly your people will be shielded by any more attacks of the Zerg and to be   
able to build up your forces without being challenged by anyone" Raynor started saying happily.  
"If I move my entire base I will be asked by superiors why I moved?" Finn asking while getting in   
the mood of what was gonna be happening"  
"Easy tell them that you where under attack by a large amount of Zerg and had to relocate   
everyone for the protection of the research installation"  
"Fine I will begin to get all of these things in motion" Finn said.  
"Good we will escort your entire fleet to our base where you will be giving you as many of the   
resources that we can spare for you to build up your fleet so if there is any Zerg attack will   
should be able to fend them off with minimal loses and causalities, well I will go now to prepare   
for your fleets protection." With this Raynor left briskly for the escort.  
As soon as Raynor left one of Admirals private soldiers come into the room.  
"Are we really going to go along with Raynor's plans and go against Mengsk?" said the tall   
bodyguard of the Admiral.  
"I don't know at the moment, but I will go along for now as the research installation is able to   
be moved and with any knowledge that Raynor but be able to get us we could be able to capture him   
and hand him over to Mengsk personally. So for now we shall go along with it."   
"Yes Sir also the comm technician also told me to update you on the status of Raynor's flagship   
unusual power levels in turns out that they have some sort of experimental generator on board we   
have the schematics of the generator and shall try to replicate the generator which now will   
appear to be on route to Raynor's main base, Shall I prepare the base for our debark?" the bodyguard   
asked.  
"Yes, that will be all Private"  
"Yes Sir" then the bodyguard rushed off to fulfill the Admiral requests and prepare the   
repositioning of there entire base.  
  
  
  
  
Please review so I get a understanding if I should continue with the story I know this chapter is   
a bit bland but it gets a lot better please review with your opinions would be appreciated, Will also give me an idea whether I continue or not. Thanks. 


End file.
